Night of Passion
by TrinityVex34
Summary: When Ziz and his Nine-tailed Fox bodyguard Kuraki get some alone time, how will they spend it? Find out in this steamy lemon.


**The Sitri Manor's Hot Springs**

In the hot springs of the Sitri Manor two figures were talking to each other. Those two figures were Kuraki, the Nine-tailed Fox, and Ziz, the Queen of Serafall leviathan and the man who now has the defeat of a high-class devil under his belt. The two of them were having a quite civil and calm discussion on the latest books they have read.

"So, my love, which books have you been reading lately?" Ziz asked his bodyguard.

"Well I've been reading some novels about devil society and politics. Some real nasty stuff really." Kuraki said with a smile, her tails flicking in excitement.

"How have you been since, well, your kidnapping?" Ziz asked. He was stepping on eggshells here, but he needed to make sure she was fine.

"I've been a lot better, thanks for asking. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. What happened when you killed him?" Kuraki asked her ward. She really needed to know before she would try and move any further with Ziz. She loved him, that much was true, but she needed to know if this was the real him or not.

"There was a time when I _had_ to kill others just to survive. I do not look favorably on those times I had. It was not a time I would look on with pride either. Does that answer your question?" Ziz said with a bit of a bitter tone in his mouth.

"I'm sorry for asking, I really shouldn't have." Kuraki said with a sad tone. She felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked to her side to see Ziz looking at her with a small smile.

"You weren't out of line asking that question. People are naturally curious, you are no exception." Ziz said with his usual warm and caring smile. Kuraki gave a smile just a warm.

"So, what would you say if I gave you a proposition?" Kuraki asked, moving a bit closer to Ziz. She began to feel his growing erection in the hot spring. She started to stroke its length rapidly before moving herself onto Ziz.

"What might that proposition be Kuraki?" Ziz asked her with an eyebrow raised. The only response he got was Kuraki starting to mount him. She stopped rubbing his member and began to grind on his cock. She moved her hands to Ziz's cheeks and began to kiss him a violent passion. Their tongues intertwining, like a double helix swirling in a spiral motion. Her tails waging with both excitement and anticipation. She slowly moved her body so that she was enveloping his rod. She gave a soft moan and started to lean forward, pressing her breasts on Ziz's chest. He gripped her rear and began to rub her ass. She gave off a slutty moan, licking his ear.

"Kuraki! I love you so much! Ever since I saw you, you've been there for me, and when you weren't there I wanted to take you back. It was love at first sight." Ziz panted in ecstasy.

"Of course, master, and at first I thought you'd be just like my ex, but you weren't. I'm so happy that you love me back." Kuraki said, her ears flicking in pleasure. She began to furiously lick his chest. Kuraki began to lightly nip Ziz on his ear. He went from rubbing Kuraki's ass to squeezing it.

Kuraki's mouth lightly leaked some saliva, which began to leak from her gapping mouth. Her panting was so hard that Ziz could feel her hot, musky breath on his face. He then moved his hands from her ass to her hips. Kuraki gave her lover a look of pure affection.

It was then that they started another battle of tongues. The two tongues battled once more, but this time it was different. This time they were fighting not just for themselves, but for each other. Ziz wanted to protect Kuraki so much. He had failed her when he couldn't protect her from Veralin, he failed to tell her his feelings for her, and most of all, he failed to trust her.

Kuraki wanted to protect him from all of the other women around him, she wanted to hug and kiss him to make up for all of the pain he must be feeling. She knew he was holding back on her. It must be quite painful if he refused to tell her about it.

"Master, take me as your wife! Give me a child to bear! Give me your seed!" Kuraki moaned at the top of her lungs. At her request, Ziz slowly situated himself under her entrance. He then began to rub it, in an attempt to stimulate it.

"Master, your loving strokes are stimulating my cavern. Please, enter me! I can't take it much longer!" Kuraki pleaded with her savior. His grip began to tighten on her hips until he plunged her onto him. As he dove his rock-hard erection into the Nine-Tailed Fox's entrance, he felt a wave of ecstasy wash over him. She was by far the best.

She began to gyrate her hips in an attempt to arouse her lover even more, however those attempts were in vain. This was because with every movement of her body, he would pull her closer to him and plunge himself even deeper into her womb. With every deep thrust Kuraki moaned louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Master, I'm so sorry! I'm cumming!" Kuraki moaned as her fluids were secreted from her now well massaged cavern. She began to shake from the pure energy of the love-making.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm cumming too, so get ready!" Ziz said, before filling Kuraki with his hot seed, leaking out of her entrance. She laid on him for a few moments, just hugging in this great moment, when all of he carefully removed himself from her. Ziz began to put on his nightgown. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Kuraki in a translucent nightgown of her own.

"D-do you like it, master?" Kuraki asked with a flaring blush.

"Of course, I do. Now let's go to bed." Ziz said holding her in his arms from behind. They both laid down in that same position, spooning until the sun came up the next morning.


End file.
